User talk:WHISKEY35
Welcome! Congratulations on starting CoD Snipers Haven Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley No problem I hope to see this wiki go far too. --CodExpert 17:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Templates Template:Vandalism and Template:Blocked. Our welcoming bot should still be active, so we don't need a welcome template yet. -- Talk 01:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) No, I fixed it. Talk 01:33, August 9, 2010 (UTC) erm.... I will stick around to help, but can I have a link to create a new page??? thanks, Price25 Wow. I feel like such an idiot for not noticing I Alerted Dolted and Alex Martin Rider about your new wiki BTW Adminship I am gonna apply for adminship not because this wiki needs me, but because it will look good on my wikia resume, and because I have contributed more to this wiki than anyone except you. and I have more to add. Blinzy[45] 09:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lol --CodExpert 11:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) haha youre on like every single wikia :| sorry bout' that...(no Need for reply) Nice Nice weapon choice...i think every American is living just to own those 4 weapons...Fave is .30-30 carbine Nice Nice weapon choice...i think every American is living just to own those 4 weapons...Fave is .30- 12:57, September 16, 2010 (UTC)30 carbine :| Might i recommend the Czechpoint VZ 58.... 20:36, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:countdown Fixed, you just needed to make a template for it. --CodExpert 13:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Rules I think the rules need a little bit of editing, but i will have to have your permission to do so.. you can always change them back after UrbanKiller 13:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Request 4 admin Can i be an admin on THIS site? I could greatly improve the number of pages and users on this site. 02:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin I Would like to know how to apply for admin, what the requirements are, etc. i would also be very willing if you dont have enough spaces to actually be a Admin and help you on this Haven Wiki. I do wish to apply for admin. UrbanKiller 18:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) What is the max of admins?? UrbanKiller 19:23, September 30, 2010 (UTC) hey man dude can you help me this guy blocked me for a day because i was talking about gknova6 and he called it spamming plese try and get me back its like me blocking you for talking about the r700 alot its bull Sig Hi, I Wish To Have A Signature Like, My Name 'UrbanKiller' in the text Snipers Haven Cod Wiki is wrote in, Thank You, UrbanKiller 19:25, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Update On Sig Update On Sig; Ok, I will explain it in much greater detail. Well, Its Basically, Yellow Writing With A Thick Dark Blue Outline. Like.... In The Top Left Hand Corner Of this Wikia, Underneath The Actual Word, 'Wikia' Please If You Do Not Get This Post It On My Talk Page. If You Do Understand I Would Like The Same Done But Say Diffrent Colours Like, Nazi Zombie Wiki Will Be Red And Black also Red Dead Will Be Same Colours But Reversed, And Cod Wiki Will Be White And Green. UrbanKiller 15:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Random Page/ Page Of The Week Hello, I Was Looking Through The Wiki And I Saw The Page, Random Page - So I Thought It Was Gonna Be Complete RANDOM! Then I Realised It Was Just A Random Page Of Information On Anything On The Wikia. Once I Saw That I Thought, `Actually We Could Delete Random Page Or Re-Name It To... Page Of The Week. Page Of The Week - A Page Either That Has Had The Most Edits Or Has Alot Of Information (Excellent Inormation). Whoever Recieves Page Of The Week (POTW) Will Have A Special User Box On There Talk Page Under The Heading Awards Or UserBoxes. UrbanKiller 15:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Rules Hi, I See You Have Decided To Change The Rules. From, UrbanKiller 19:46, October 8, 2010 (UTC) just editboosting this wiki to keep it alive heh-- [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|''Talk]] 21:05, November 10, 2010 (UTC) hi remember me please please unblock me on call of duty wiki please please unblock me on call of duty wiki please unblock on COD wiki butthead 4 I Believe my L96 photo should be removed because of copyright laws. I didn't think about that. If it isn't, please tell me. Zee Doktor 02:23, January 9, 2011 (UTC) - I feel that I have been unfairly blocked / blocked for an unreasonable amount of time on the ''Call of Duty Wiki. Please at least let me edit my talk page so we can discuss this. -TheXboxNerdHero Alexthepitboss (da boss) 14:09, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello Dempsey! A Question Is this wiki only for sniper rifles in CoD? Just wondering cause i've seen a few pages that are of rifles not in CoD. Thank you Thanks for welcoming me to this wiki, as well as when I joined the Call of Duty Wiki. - Charcoal121 Hope is Victory. Hope your wiki will get out and be just as big if not bigger than the CoD Wiki! - VerrucktisDeadly115 Sorry! Hey I added a PSG-1 photo here by accident can you please eliminate it? Be advised: MW3 has already been released and there are still many missing facts about the specific weapon's appearance in a Call of Duty game and weapons that don't even appear in a Call of Duty game. I will try my hardest to benefit this wiki but I also think we should all try our hardest(although you already are). Callofdutyeditor2011 08:02, January 17, 2012 (UTC)Callofdutyeditor2011 I'm scared that this wiki will die out I'm trying to invite my friends but they don't want to be bothered+I think I am the only active editor in this wiki, other than you. Callofdutyeditor2011 00:19, January 20, 2012 (UTC)Callofdutyeditor2011 Hello Hello, my good sir. Now that I have reached 85 edits, I would like to be an administrator so I can help delete pages and other stuff. I don't care if you say yes or no, but I'll keep editing. Callofdutyeditor2011 05:21, May 2, 2012 (UTC)Callofdutyeditor2011